


Shut Your Cake Hole

by ZoeShurtugal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanNeedsHisCoffee, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, iwrotethisinsteadofsleeping, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeShurtugal/pseuds/ZoeShurtugal
Summary: My body freezes as soon as my eyes focus on the date displayed under the time.Sh*t.Cass tilts his head like an adorable puppy and looks at me questioningly.“Are you alright, Dean?” he asks in his familiar gravelly voice.“Uh, yeah. I guess the date just kind of crept up on me.” I reply as smoothly as I can.ORA Destiel oneshot based off of a random prompt I found.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Shut Your Cake Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm excited to be sharing it with you guys. Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> This is only rated teen and up because of mild language and all mistakes are my own. All characters belong to the owners of Supernatural. 
> 
> Onward!!

The blaring sound of AC/DC’s “Back in Black” and the feeling of a gentle hand caressing my hair slowly pull me from my dreamless sleep and into the living world. 

How gracious am I to be waking up to a bunch of beautiful screaming men and their ear piercing guitars while my amazing boyfriend gives me a hair massage. 

Slowly, my eyes start to open and I have to turn my head against the blazing sun that shines through the window. 

It’s only when I lift my head from my comfy Cass pillow that I realize my cheek had landed in a puddle of drool. 

Ugh. Gross

I push myself up and off the bed, Cass’s hand gently falling from my head as I use my shoulder to tiredly scrub my cheek until it’s dry. I reach over to the side table and click the stop button on my alarm, sighing in relief as the blaring music finally stops. 

My body freezes as soon as my eyes focus on the date displayed under the time

_Shit._

Cass tilts his head like an adorable puppy and looks at me questioningly. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” he asks in his familiar gravelly voice. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess the date just kind of crept up on me.” I reply as smoothly as I can. 

Considering that my heart is beating so fast that it could power up Baby, it probably wasn’t very smooth. Thankfully, Cass didn’t seem to think anything of it as he started up another one of his adorable rants. 

“Dean, time is not a physical being. I do not understand how it is able to move slowly and carefully in order to avoid being heard or noticed. Well, humans' perception of time doesn’t necessarily correspond to physical reality. Really, humans only occupy time and are only able to understand relative time. Any information beyond that could possibly trigger an uncontrolled electrical disturbance in the brain and send them i-” 

“Alright, that’s enough Cass. I haven’t even had my first cup of coffee. You’re gonna have to hold off on all the fancy shmancy angel talk.” 

I look fondly over at Cass and make my way over to the kitchen, nervousness racing throughout my body the whole way. 

_Man, I really need to chill out. I’m gonna end up giving away the surprise if I keep acting like a teenage girl._

I look over at the coffee pot and.. It’s empty.

My nervousness starts to dissipate as my temper rises. 

“Dammit, Cass! Where in Chuck’s name is my coffee?” I yell out into our small living space. 

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

His reply is as sweet and adorable as ever but I could care less.

I. Need. My. Coffee. 

My left eye twitches a little as I turn to look at the stunning man who stands in the middle of the bedroom doorway. If looks could kill, Cass would be a dead angel. 

Thankfully, he gets the message and immediately makes his way towards the coffee pot. My eyes pierce into the back of his head the whole time he frantically puts together my daily dose of sanity. 

Under any other circumstances, I would be laughing my ass off about how hilarious this was. 

An all powerful angel, that could basically kill any being with a single touch, was putting a cup of coffee together as if it were the end of the world. The image is complete with coffee grounds on the floor, splashes of water on the countertop, and even a few overturned coffee cups. 

However, this is not under any other circumstances. I want my coffee. 

After a few tense minutes, Cass comes up to me and gingerly places the steaming cup of coffee into my outstretched hands. I bring the coffee up to my face and breathe in the intoxicating fumes. 

I sigh happily and plop down onto the soft couch that is so conveniently placed right where I want to sit.

I look down at the coffee to properly inspect it and see that it is exactly to my tastes. 

Black. Just like my soul. 

Cass sits in front of me on the leather recliner and goes to say something. I quickly shush him by holding up my pointer finger as if to say, “wait.” Then, I point the same finger at my coffee and glare at him, daring him to interrupt my sacred coffee time. 

He wisely chooses to stay silent and I close my eyes as I finally intake a big gulp of caffeine.

After a minute or two, I finally feel the gears in my brain start to shift and my eyes slowly start to open again. 

I look across from me at the gorgeous man who is staring with fond eyes. He silently raises an eyebrow and I hold up my finger while I take another large gulp. Then, I nod at him and gesture for him to go ahead and speak. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you hold more fondness towards coffee than towards your own boyfriend.” he says with a slight tilt to his lips.

“What can I say, I love me some coffee.” I reply, smirking and bringing the cup up to my lips.

Cass gives me a fond look, clearly amused with my answer.

Once I’m completely finished with my coffee, the nerves that had nearly disappeared slowly start to seep back into my system. 

I head over to the kitchen sink and drop my cup into it. I turn the tap on and cup my hands under the flow of water, splashing my face in an attempt to rinse away the slight nausea. 

After taking a small moment to collect myself, I decide to go into my room and get ready for the day. 

I end up choosing a nice button down shirt and my best jeans, hoping the look isn’t _too_ suspicious.

Deeming myself relatively presentable, I head over to my super secret hiding spot. 

I cautiously open the top drawer of my nightstand and reach my hand into it, constantly glancing from my hand to the bedroom doorway.

My hand finally reaches the far end of the drawer and I dig it into the overflowing pile of socks until I finally find what I’m looking for. 

I wrap my hand delicately around the small, velvet box and quickly shove it into my back pocket, hoping it doesn’t look too suspicious. Thank Chuck for male pants and their neverending pockets. 

I hurriedly close up my sock drawer and make my way out of the bedroom, checking my hair in the mirror on the way out. The box weighs down my pocket with every stride and I can’t keep myself from reaching back to make sure it’s safe. 

“That’s an awfully nice outfit for such a casual day.” Cass says, looking at my outfit questioningly. 

“Says the one who insists on wearing a trench coat and tuxedo every day of the week.” I snarkily reply.

Cass gives me one of his long, intense gazes. 

“What? Can’t a man just up and decide to dress nice?” I ask.

Cass then throws me an annoyed look, still managing to look like an adorable puppy. How does he even do that?

“Why are humans so complicated?” He inquires. 

I smile and make my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and gazing into his cerulean eyes. 

“Why are angels a bunch of dicks?” I reply

“I assume you mean metaphorically.” He states 

I roll my eyes and delicately close the space between us, my lips gently pressing against his. 

He carefully wraps his arms around me, one hand snaking up my back and onto the nape of my neck.

I sigh deeply as his fingers tug at the hair that resides there, angling our lips in a way that makes the kiss all the more perfect. 

After a couple seconds, I reluctantly pull away and Cass looks at me quizzically.

“We’ve got places to be, mister.” I reply in answer to his questioning gaze.

“I wasn’t aware of this,” he says. 

“That’s because it’s a surprise,” I say, smiling. “C’mon, let’s go take Baby for a spin.”

After a few seconds of Cass looking at me skeptically, he starts walking towards the front door, trench coat billowing dramatically with every step. 

I follow behind him, nerves rapidly racing throughout my system.

_It’s almost time_. 

On my way out the door, I reach out and snatch Baby’s keys off of the key rack, twirling the keychain around my finger and before grasping it firmly. _Maybe a nice drive in Baby will calm my nerves_. 

Well, boy was _I wrong._ If anything, being in such close proximity to Cass was making everything ten times worse. 

“Are you ok, Dean? You seem to be profusely sweating.” Cass asks out of the blue. 

I take a moment to assess my situation and realize that my hands are, in fact, very clammy and sweat is dripping down the back of my neck.

_Son of a bitch! Why the hell can’t I, wielder of half the sword in the stone, slayer of Hitler, slayer of monsters, slayer of Death, slayer of basically everything, keep my freaking cool for one goddamn second._

“I’m ok man, it’s just really hot in here.” I reply with a nervous chuckle, reaching over to turn up the AC. 

Cass suddenly reaches up and grasps my hand in his, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles in a soothing rhythm. 

“You’ve been anxious all morning, Dean. Are you sure you’re ok?”

I take in a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah… yeah I’m ok. I guess I’m just nervous about how you’re gonna like this surprise.” 

“There is no reason to be nervous, Dean. I am sure that whatever the surprise is, it won’t make me feel any differently towards you. I love you, Dean.” 

Continuing to look at the road, I squeeze Cass’ hand gently in reply, not trusting my vocal chords in the slightest. 

_I can do this, we’re almost there._

My mind blanks for a moment as I realize what I just thought to myself.

_Oh Chuck, we’re almost there._

I inhale deeply, trying to shake away the nerves that seem to be digging deeper and deeper. 

Cass doesn’t let go of my hand for the entire ride, grasping my hand firmly despite the sweat that accumulates between our clasped hands. 

Even if it makes me a little uncomfortable, I let him. The feeling of his hand touching mine grounds me as we make our way up a dirt path. 

I park Baby in front of the old, familiar shed, unclasping my hand from Cass’ and wiping it across the front of my jeans. 

Then, I make my way out of the vehicle, motioning for Cass to stay put when he goes to reach for the door handle. 

Once I close Baby’s door, I make my way across the car, stopping once I reach Cass' door. 

I open his door smoothly and reach for his hand again, pulling my mildly confused boyfriend out of the car and onto the soft dirt. 

We start walking up the pathway, Cass’ eyes shining in recognition. 

“Dean, is this the surprise?” 

“Not quite. Although, I’m glad you recognize the place.” 

“I don’t think I’d ever be capable of forgetting the place we officially met.” Cass replies sweetly.

I smile and let go of Cass’ hand, walking slightly faster towards the wooden doors. 

I pull my arms back, and in one powerful motion, I push the doors as far back as I can. 

A gust of wind travels throughout the room in the door’s wake, picking up dust and a few of the fake rose petals I managed to pick up from the nearest Dollar Tree. 

It isn’t much, it’s actually kind of pitiful, but Cass better be happy he got any rose petals at all. I _do not_ do chick flick moments. 

I look away from the poorly decorated room and to my boyfriend’s face.

Cass has a look of pure confusion and I can’t keep myself from smiling at him because of it. 

“Dean I do not remember there being flower petals at this location when we first occupied this space.” 

“Come here,” I tell him, grabbing his hand again and leading him towards the center of the room. 

Once we make it there, I look into his eyes and… and an odd sense of _calm_ washes over me. 

_I’m literally about to do this, why am I not freaking out as much as I was literally two friggin’ seconds ago? Son of a bitch!_

My heart is still thumping and my hands still shake, but excitement starts coursing through my veins, effectively dulling the overwhelming anxiety. 

_I can do this._

Continuing to look into Cass’ eyes, I grab both of his hands and finally start reciting the small speech I’ve been practicing for weeks. 

“Cass, I know I’m not usually this sappy, but I’ve needed to say this for a long time. You are… awesome. Hell, you’ve been there for me ever since you “gripped me tight and raised me from perdition.” All I’ve ever done is question you and your motives”

“That is not true, and even then you were only trying to keep me safe.” Cass decides to pipe up.

“Alright, alright. This is my time to compliment you, not the other way around.” I say to him with a slight glare. “As I was saying, even when I questioned your motives, you’ve stayed by my side. You’ve chosen me over heaven multiple times a…”

“And I will every time.” Cass interrupts.

“Shut your cakehole.” I snap “I’m trying to be nice and you’re making it very hard.”

“But I do not understand. You are allowed to sit here and compliment me, but I am not allowed to compliment you?” 

“This is a surprise for _you,_ dumbass. Let me finish talking.”

“Alright then, continue.” Cass says with a slight tilt to his head.

“Anyways.” I say, daring Cass to interrupt again. “Through all of the crap we’ve been through, I’ve realized that I _need you_ , Cass. I know I don’t say this nearly enough, but _I love you._ I’ve loved you even before we became a couple. And now that I spend so much of my time with you, I can’t see my life without you. I want to be by your side as much as you’ve been by mine. I want… I want to marry you.” 

_Son of a bitch, I actually just said that._

I reach behind me with shaky hands and pull out the small, velvet box that has been burning a hole in my pocket the whole day. I slowly make my way down onto one knee, using the tips of my fingers to open the box. 

Inside lies the solid, white and gold wedding ring that used to belong to my father. 

Cass’ eyes shine with realization as he looks down at me in shock.

_Now he’s getting it._

“So what about it Cass. Will you be my one and only?”


End file.
